thelooneytunesshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Handbag
It's a Handbag 'is the 35th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy leaves for the mall and even though he has no money, as Bugs points out, he goes there everyday to eat free samples from the food court. He then searches for his handbag, which contains many unnecessary items, and he refuses to carry a wallet, claiming there won't be enough space for those items. Afterwards, he claims his handbag was stolen in the mall, so the policemen give him a ride home since he was distraught about it. When Bugs questions how it happened, Daffy notes that he saw a lady handing out free cinnamon bun samples, then went over to eat several of them until she jerks the tray away, and upon returning, he found that his handbag was stolen. Bugs advises him to get a new one, but Daffy claims it is irreplaceable and that he got it when he was modeling in Paris. When he goes through the pictures of his modeling career, he begins to cry, prompting an annoyed Bugs to go to the mall to buy a new handbag. At the mall, Lola gets frustrated at the lady handing out free samples, who claims she has eaten too many. She puts on a disguise in an attempt to get a new one but gets distracted when he sees Bugs buying a handbag and thinks it is for their anniversary. She then panics about what to get for him as Daffy, on his recliner at home, has a dream about how his handbag got stolen. He gets a call from Tina asking what time she should pick him up for their date, but he insists he cannot go anywhere due to his handbag being stolen. Tina suggests that he might have left it somewhere and that he should not had carry it around, then Daffy proceeds to claim he had lost his innocence, only for Tina to put her phone down and walk away. Back at the mall, Lola tries to decide what to get Bugs for their anniversary and runs off to find a gift while knocking over the lady handing out free samples in the process. Daffy calls to hire a bodyguard and is shocked to hear how much it will cost just for one day, but he still hires one and charge it to Bugs' credit card. When Bugs returns home, he is surprised to see that his house key no longer works on the front door lock and finds out that Daffy switched the lock, claiming one cannot be too careful about security measures. When Bugs requests to enter, Daffy asks for the password, only for an annoyed Bugs to point out that there's no password and it's his house. Daffy states the password but then forgets it, and Bugs somehow turns the tables and closes the door on Daffy. After Daffy panics, Bugs notes that the door is unlocked, then hands him a clutch, which Daffy ungratefully refuses. Later that night, Daffy dreams once again of how his handbag was stolen, prompting him to sleep next to Bugs. Bugs relocates him to Taz's house, much to Taz's dismay. The next day, Bugs gets a phone call from Lola, who reminds him about their date on Friday night, then ponders on what she will get for him. She spots a flower painting and attempts to buy it from a French lady for twenty-two dollars, only for her to walk away and decline Lola's offer. Lola then runs off to find another gift as Daffy hires Porky to be his bodyguard 24 hours a day. Later, Porky stands by Daffy as he does his normal everyday routine, such as eating, bathing, and sleeping. Meanwhile, Lola, in Egypt, tries to see what to get Bugs for their anniversary as she passes pyramids and the sphinx. Back in Daffy's house, Daffy gets a call from the police, and he goes to the police department to search mugshots of anyone who might have stolen his handbag. After searching through many books of mugshots, Daffy attempts to pin the blame on Sam, only for the officer to note that framing someone is not the solution. Daffy is then referred to a hypnotist by the officer, who claims that it might help him regain his memory. Lola continues searching for an anniversary gift inside a temple, where she battles many zombies and monsters. She finds an artifact in the shape of a monkey's head and tries to get it for him, only to think Bugs already owns one and walk off. Elsewhere, Witch Lezah hypnotizes Daffy and puts him to sleep, and he tries to recall who stole his handbag. In his dream, he tries to visualize the man who stole it, and it turns out to be a mall security man. As he awakens, Witch Lezah suggests that his handbag is in the lost and found, and he has Porky drive to the mall to retrieve it. Meanwhile at The Sunset Room, Lola hands Bugs a shirt as a gift, then asks where her present is, forcing Bugs to get a gift on such short notice. As Daffy returns home with his handbag and clutch, only for Bugs to tackle him and snatch his clutch, which he gives to Lola as a gift. The next day at Pizzarriba, Bugs points out to Lola that their anniversary is not for another three months while Daffy and Porky go through Daffy's scrapbook of his model career in Paris. Cast Tasmanian Devil appears in this episode, but has no lines. Yosemite Sam, Gossamer, amongst many others appear in photographs in this episode, but not in person. Quotes *'Lola: Ooh! This is perfect. Excuse me, miss. Hi. How much for this painting? French lady: Pardon? Lola: Oh, sorry. You speak French? Luckily, so do I. Ahem. (Speaking in French accent) I am looking for a very special gift for my boyfriend, and I want to buy this painting. Oh, I have a 20 and two ones. So, your lucky day. That is $22.00. (The French lady just walks away from her without any reason) Well! The French really are rude. *'Daffy:' I can't take this anymore. I live in a constant state of fear. I can't sleep. I can't eat. (Eating his own sandwich) That's a good egg salad. *'Daffy:' Here's the deal. I need someone by my side 24 hours a day. So, will you be my bodyguard? Porky: Stuttering Why me? Daffy: Porky, you'd be perfect. For the past 3 years, you've been taking karate. Porky: I don't take karate. I take Pilates. Daffy: Pilates? What the heck is Pilates? Porky: It's a body conditioning routine that builds long, lean muscles. Daffy: And you've been taking that for 3 years? Heh. You should get your money back. Well, forget it. Go home. I'll figure something out. Porky: No, wait. I want to be by somebody's side 24 hours a day. I mean, I want to be your bodyguard. Daffy: (Hugs Porky) I can't thank you enough. (Touches his shirt) Is there, like, Pilates homework you haven't been doing? *'Lezah:' You're my 2:00? Daffy: You're my therapist? I thought you were a witch. Lezah: Well, some of us gotta make a living. We can't all mooch off of Bugs Bunny. *'Porky: '''Daffy, we need to talk. I can't be your bodyguard any more. '''Daffy:' Okay. 'Porky: '''Wow! That was easier than I thought. Okay, uh, also if we're gonna be friends I need you to treat me like an equal. '''Daffy: '''No way. Now give me a ride to the mall. I've gotta pick up my handbag. '''Porky: '''Well, one out of two isn't bad. Trivia *In the scene where Lola is in the Mayan temple, she is dressed like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series. Also, her adventures in the cave are similar to the cave scenes from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark and Aladdin. *When Daffy is looking through the mugshots, Rocky and Mugsy, Abominable Snowman, and Blacque Jacque Shellacque all make a cameo appearance in the mugshots. *In the first book Daffy goes through of criminals, if you look closely when he turns the page, there are mugshots of Tony Cervone and Spike Brandt, the supervising producers of the show. *This episode takes place in April and reveals that Bugs and Lola met in July. *Daffy said to arrest Bugs since he stole his clutch, since Bugs never got Lola anything. However, since Bugs bought the clutch, it is technically his, meaning he didn't break any laws. Category:Episodes